falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Vault jumpsuit (Fallout: New Vegas)
(Vault 3) (Vault 11) (Vault 19) (Vault 21) (Vault 22) (Vault 24) (Vault 34) }} The Vault jumpsuit is a piece of clothing in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics This piece of apparel was the required clothing for every vault and comprises a light blue jumpsuit with a yellow line around the neck, middle, and sleeves. It does not have a Damage Threshold, but provides a bonus of +2 to Speech and Melee Weapons and can be repaired with any Vault jumpsuits. Numbered jumpsuits Vault 3 jumpsuit These vault jumpsuits were originally worn by the inhabitants of Vault 3 before their brutal deaths at the hands of the Fiends. Vault 11 jumpsuit These vault jumpsuits were originally worn by the inhabitants of Vault 11 before a war broke out over the annual election of the Overseer. Vault 19 jumpsuits These vault jumpsuits were originally worn by the inhabitants of Vault 19 before they left because the combination of the sulfur in the caves below the vault and their existing paranoia scared them away. Vault 21 jumpsuit These vault jumpsuits were originally worn by the inhabitants of Vault 21 before they were forced out of their Vault by Mr. House. They also cannot be used to repair any vault jumpsuits other than Vault 21 versions. Vault 22 jumpsuit These vault jumpsuits were originally worn by the inhabitants of Vault 22 before they were killed due to mutations caused by deadly spores created during the Vault experiment. Vault 24 jumpsuit These vault jumpsuits were originally worn by the inhabitants of Vault 24. They were cut from the game along with Vault 24. Vault 34 jumpsuit These vault jumpsuits were originally worn by the inhabitants of Vault 34; most died or were ghoulified due to radiation poisoning following a reactor malfunction, although a small number survived and may be rescued depending on the Courier's actions. These rescued Vault 34 survivors, including Horowitz, will be wearing Vault 34 jumpsuits. Boomer apparel, including the Boomer jumpsuit and Boomer flightsuit, are derived from Vault 34 jumpsuits. Variants * Armored Vault 13 jumpsuit * Armored Vault 21 jumpsuit * Vault 3 utility jumpsuit * Vault 34 security armor * Vault lab uniform Locations Vault 3 jumpsuit * Vault 3, in the dressers of the old living quarters. * Vault 21, in the locked dresser in Sarah's room (the one next to the rentable room). * Four can be bought from Mick at Mick & Ralph's in Freeside. * Four can be stolen from the dressers in the 2nd floor of Mick & Ralph's. * Can be bought from Sarah Weintraub, Vault 21. Vault 11 jumpsuit * Vault 11, in the dressers of the old living quarters. Vault 19 jumpsuit * Vault 19, in the dressers of both levels of the Red and Blue living quarters. Vault 21 jumpsuit * Vault 21, in the lockers of the hotel rooms. Note: taking these counts as stealing. * 2 can be purchased in the Vault 21 giftshop. * Given to the Courier by Doc Mitchell in Goodsprings. * Worn by Sarah Weintraub. * Worn by Michael Angelo. Vault 22 jumpsuit * Vault 22, in the dressers of the living quarters. The living quarters are accessed on the Fourth level, Common Areas. You must go to the lower level and the quarters will be right next to the medical room. * Vault 21, in the locked dresser, inside Sarah Weintraub's room. * Can also be bought from Sarah Weintraub. * If you have downloaded the add-on, you can loot it off of Ricky once/if he has been killed. * 6 are located at the Vault 22 dwellers' guard camp in Zion Canyon. Vault 24 jumpsuit * Jumpsuits of this kind do not appear anywhere in Fallout: New Vegas and can only be obtained through the use of console commands. Vault 34 jumpsuit * Vault 34, in the dressers and lockers of the living quarters. * Randomly on the feral ghouls in Vault 34. * Worn by Horowitz in Aerotech Office Park if the player chooses to rescue the survivors. Notes * Most vault jumpsuits can be used to repair other vault jumpsuits, however, they are not universally compatible. * Fallout: New Vegas also includes all varieties of Vault jumpsuits from Fallout 3. The jumpsuits use the same BaseID as in Fallout 3, but cannot be obtained in-game without the use of console commands. * Vault 3 jumpsuit, the number 3 on the collar is back to front. The Vault 3 utility jumpsuit also suffers from this same error. * Vault 34 jumpsuit, the number 34 on the collar is upside down. * The Boomers wear a modified version of the Vault 34 jumpsuit, with an airman's coat worn over it and the number 34 stitched on the back of the jacket. * The Vault Boy in New Vegas is wearing a Vault 21 Vault suit. This is similar to how the he wore a Vault 101 jumpsuit in Fallout 3. * The Vault 11 jumpsuit provides a DR of 1, unlike the other Vault jumpsuits that do not have either DT or DR. * The Vault 24 jumpsuit is mentioned in the list of clothing in the Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide, but is not seen anywhere else in the book. * If the Courier is a male, Doc Mitchell says that the Vault 21 jumpsuit belongs to him, but if the Courier is a female, he says that the jumpsuit belonged to his wife. * Vault 21 and Vault 24 jumpsuits cannot be sold to Sarah Weintraub as part of the unmarked quest Suits You, Sarah. * If you have the Jury Rigging perk, these can be used in repairing light armor. Behind the scenes Currently there is no mention of a "Vault 24" in any official Fallout universe resources, including potentially non-canon sources, such as Van Buren. Gallery FNV Wallpaper 12.jpg| The pin-up of Pearl wearing a Vault 34 jumpsuit on the side of the Boomers' B-29. Category:Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing Category:Fallout: New Vegas cut armor and clothing ru:Комбинезон Убежища 21 de:Vault-Overall (Fallout: New Vegas)